Music Magic
by bookluver101
Summary: Harry is no the boy everyone thought him to be will the world accept him? manipulitiveDumble badweasleyandgranger smartharry sshp nohbp
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on his windowsill looking longingly to the music academy. When he was in primary school his music teacher found out that he could play almost any instrument he wanted though he favored the violin and the piano. But of course as soon as his aunt and uncle found out they stopped him from getting close to any instrument. He had always longed for his fingers to brush upon the cold tile feeling of a piano's keys to have the feel or the leather chin rest upon his chin, but his relatives made sure he got moved into a gym class so that he would not let his "freakishness" out for the world to see. Even now at Hogwarts he hasn't gotten to play no one even knew he could. He didn't want them to though because he thought that they were all fake anyway, he knew Ron and Hermione were all getting payed by Dumbldore to like him. He knew from the moment he saw them..Right now he had a choice go to Hogwarts and play the golden boy or go to Hogwarts and let his true self show. "I now know that I will go and be me." he finally decided. As Harry walked down the stairs hew noted how quiet the house was. "I wonder why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon aren't yelling for me to come and cook their dinner." he thought to himself quietly.(can you think quietly?)

When he finally was at the bottom he saw his aunt, uncle, and cousin on the floor with multiple stab wounds in their backs, he could see that they were still breathing. As soon as he saw that sent an owl to Dumbldork telling him to come quickly and bring a mediwitch and aurors. They aparrated in about two minutes later. They all gasped at the sight of the muggles and the mediwitch went to work on getting them healed. "Harry my boy what happened?" asked Dumbldore. "I don't kn ow professor I was walking down the stairs to go and make dinner and noticed how quiet it was then I saw them lying on the floor so I called you." Harry answered honestly. "Albus the muggles will be fine in a few days." announced the mediwitch. "Very good Miss Amthera thank you, now Harry I suppose you can't stay here now that your relatives got attacked you will have to go to Grimwauld place(?)to be safe" said Dumbldore "fine." said Harry without putting up a fight. As soon as he got his things packed they portkeyed to the house and Harry went up to his room. "Just being in this place makes my heart hurt." he thought as he was wandering the halls. Soon enough he cmae to an black door with a beautiful doorknob. He was curious to see what was in it so he turned the knob. When he went inside he found the most beautiful music room he had ever been in with instruments from around the world, and in the middle there was a grand piano and a violin. He almost instantly went to the bench and sat down. His fingers traced the keys softly at first as if afraid the piano would disappear. He then started to play the saddest melody anyone around had ever heard. The 16 year old then stopped and picked up the violin checked to make sure the strings were tuned and played the most uplifting song the world had ever had the pleasure of hearing. As he was playing the people in the house went to find where the music was coming from. To say the Weaslys, Dumbldore, and Snape were surprised to find it was Harry that was playing was an understatement to say the least they hadn't had any idea that the boy could hold an instrument let alone play one. Ron was the first to say something about it, "That was bloody brilliant Harry I didn't know you could play the violin." Harry then noticed his audience he said back coldly to them, "There are many things you don't know about me Ronald, and I can play all instruments not just the violin." with that said he packed up the violin and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to anyone who reviewed and thanks for giving me a shot. Well without further a do here is chapter 2. Hehe that rhymed.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter at all because if I did no one would have ever heard about it cause it would still be sitting in my closet unfinished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone sat in a stunned silence. They all had no idea what to say. Ron on one hand was simmering with anger at his (ex)best friend for acting like that to him. Severus Snape was just stunned that Potter could act like that to anyone. In his opinion Potter was just a brat who didn't have a talented bone in his body, aside from Quiditch. He had no idea that Potter could even play note on the violin. Soon Ron stood up and started yelling about how Potter was such a prat. That got Severus to smirk.

"I can't believe that Potter could do that to me, me of all people I thought me and Hermione had him convinced that we were his friend."

That shocked Snape (Severus takes to long to type) he had thought that they were his friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Snapes POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That can't be right I thought that they were Harry's friends. No Potter's friends not Harry.

"Severus would you please go see Harry and get him to come down and explain things to us."called Albus.

"Why me Headmaster wouldn't it be more appropriate for Mr.Weasly to go and get him." I said in all actuality I wanted to go see Ha...Potter not Harry just Potter.

"No I don't want to go see that prat after he was so snarky to me."Said Mr Weasly

"Severus Please go get him to come down."said Albus again

" Yes Headmaster"I ground out through clenched teeth.

With that I made my way to Potter's room. When I got there I saw a shocking sight. It was Potter wandlessly and wordlessly conjuring up a violin. I hid behind the curtians and listened as he atared to play a melody it stated out slow then got faster and faster. I couldn't help myself I walked into his sight and clapped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Normal POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry just looked at him dumbly. Then his brain caught up with him and he yelled at the potions master.

"What are you doing in here, get out I don't want to see you."

"Well I'm sorry Potter but the headmaster wants you to come down and talk about what just happened."

"Why should I care what that dipstick says I just want to stay here."

Startled by that revaluation Snape decided to just drag him by his shirt there.

"Hey stop that Snape I don't want to go there and wee them."

With that said Snape and harry walked into the living room. Then Dumbldorecoughlosercough stood told Harry to sit down and talk about what happened.-------------------------

Hope it isn't to short stay tuned.


End file.
